Needles
by Sunspot101
Summary: This is my very first Fan Fiction. Just a little story about one of the new Recruits' fear of needles. Rated K just in case. R&R please.


Cassidy, the newest addition to the New Recruit team, ran into the rec room, panting and almost out of breath. Without watching where she was going; she bumped into head-first into Ray, causing her to stumble backwards and hit the floor.

"What's up Cas, why the rush?" Ray asked the panicked fourteen year old

"Beast wants to give me a shot." Cassidy replied taking Ray's outstretched hand

"What about it?" Roberto asked looking up from his book

"Beast knows that I'm Trypanophobic and he also knows that I've been avoiding my shot since he and Professor created Immunization Day." Cassidy replied

"What's that and wasn't Immunization Day two weeks ago."

"Yeah and I've been avoiding him for two weeks. Now he's sent Kitty to look for me. By the way if I tell you what Trypanophobia is will you laugh?" Cassidy asked sitting down on the couch beside Ray.

"Maybe." Sam replied

"Fine, but don't laugh. It's…a fear of needles." Cassidy said looking down in shame

But to her surprise no one laughed. She lifted her head and looked at the curious faces staring at her.

"So if Kitty asks you if you've seen me, please tell her no." Cassidy said

"Wouldn't it just be better to just face the shot now and get it over with?" Roberto asked

"No." Cassidy said flatly, "Or better yet I'll just stay here, doesn't make any sense to hide. No matter how horrible needles are." Cassidy added

"Why do you say that?" Sam asked

"Because I can hear Kitty and Beast getting closer to the rec room and I don't have time to hide." Cassidy replied using one of her mutant powers, sensitive hearing, to pick up Kitty and beast's footsteps coming closer to the rec room.

After saying this Cassidy closed her eyes, changed her position in the couch and propped herself up against Ray's arm pretending to sleep, just as Kitty and Beast entered the room.

"So Miss Anderson, I know you're not sleeping so are you going to take the shot the easy way or the hard way?" Beast asked

Cassidy continued to pretend to be asleep. The boys chuckled silently.

"So it's the hard way then?" Beast asked

Beast uncapped the syringe in his hand and made his way over to Cassidy, as the needle was about to make contact with her skin Cassidy's eyes popped open and she sprung up almost crushing Ray who was now crushing Roberto. Cassidy climbed backwards on top of Ray's shoulders and was now literally sitting on him.

" , Hank, Beast, can't we talk this through?" Cassidy asked

"No. You need that shot now." Hank replied

"Okay, if insist. Which arm am I going to get the injection on?" Cassidy asked her voice shaking

"Your right." Hank replied

Cassidy looked thoughtful for a moment before tapping her right arm, causing it to dislocate. Another one of her powers, to dislocate any bone in her body and then will it to go back into place.

"You want to get up off us anytime soon?" Roberto mumbled

"Not until Hank stops trying to give me an injection." Cassidy said wincing from the pain in her arm

No one had noticed that kitty had snuck up behind the couch holding a needle in her hand. Cassidy had been too distracted to hear her, the boys were being crushed, Beast was trying to reason with Cassidy and Sam was just enjoying the show. Kitty phased through the couch and jammed the needle into Cassidy's left arm. Cassidy was shocked as Kitty emptied the syringe. Cassidy muttered something before passing out and toppling over Ray and landing squarely on Roberto.

"She's a lot heavier than you think." Ray commented sitting up and cricking his neck

"Well what's done is done, thank you Kitty." Said Beast exiting the room Kitty in tow

"No problem." Kitty said running out of the room

"What should we do with her?" Asked Roberto lifting Cassidy off his shoulder and placing her between him and Ray

"I don't know," Ray replied

"Maybe you should just leave her." Sam suggested

"And where were you in all of this?" Ray asked

"Enjoying myself." Sam replied with a smirk

Roberto and Ray exchanged sinister glances before Ray lifted the unconscious fourteen year old up and dumping her on Sam's lap. Ray and Roberto went back to their studies, occasionally laughing at Sam. .

Ray were gone and she found herself propped up against Sam's lap.

"Well you're finally awake." Sam said stating the obvious.

Cassidy looked at her arm where the injection mark was and then at her other arm which was dangling freely. Cassidy concentrated and her arm popped back in place.

"Samuel Guthrie if you ever tell anyone how I reacted to a needle I will destroy you." Cassidy said menacingly, her hand set ablaze, before giving Sam a peck on the cheek and jumping out of his lap and disappeared out of sight as she went to freshen up. Sam rubbed his cheek and stared after Cassidy.

"Who'd think she really was afraid of needles," Sam commented before returning to his book.

Author's note: Okay tell me what you think, honestly. Read and Review please


End file.
